


Sheikah Lords Aren't Real

by Calamity_Hero_Awakens



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Confused and Gay, Crack, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay Panic, Hand Jobs, Kinda?, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Partners, Polyamory, Sexual Tension, Spit As Lube, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, experiments gone wrong, gays being gay, he just wanted a boyfriend not all this, idk depends on how you look at it, only half of these are pre-existing tags oml, poor Link, this was only supposed to be a oneshot smh, to a small degree I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Hero_Awakens/pseuds/Calamity_Hero_Awakens
Summary: Recipe for Disaster:One snarky Demon Lord, one flustered ninja, one sleep deprived hero, one eccentric scientist, and one untested Sheikah Slate rune. Mix well and let simmer for much too long. ¡CAUTION!: MAY EXPLODE
Relationships: Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda), Ghirahim/Sheik/Link, Ghiralink/Sheik, Link/Sheik (Legend of Zelda), Sheikahim/Link
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	1. -Unnecessary Prelude-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyOtherRideisaMasterCycleZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOtherRideisaMasterCycleZero/gifts).



[Sheikahim by Onisuu](https://www.deviantart.com/onisuu/art/Loz-mash-up-Sheikahim-839127987)

As soon as Onisuu uploaded this image, my brain immediately started going. I couldn't stop thinking about Sheikahim as a character and how interesting that would be. It also reminded me of something else.

Shortly after I started my first major story, "My Past Is Our Present" (Ghirahim/Link), I started receiving feedback and encouragement from MyOtherRideisaMasterCycleZero (AO3). Recently, they published their first fic, "Submersam in Timore" (Sheik/Link), and that image reminded me of them. Essentially, this is something short as a gift for them just for being super awesome.

If you haven’t checked out their story yet, you definitely should. Not taking no for an answer. Read it. Gaze upon its beautiful excellence. (We both know you want to. Don’t lie to yourself.)

[Submersam in Timore by MyOtherRideisaMasterCycleZero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779732/chapters/57122365)

It’s been a month in the making, but here we finally are. This story is sort of a fusion/remix of the two stories listed above. Events and characters are drawn from both to create this, but this isn't canon for either story; this is its own separate story with different events and such. Honestly, this isn’t even serious. Fluff and crack because… I don’t know. I’ll get back to you. I just wanted to make a gift to show my gratitude for the magnificent story that MyOtherRideisaMasterCycleZero has gifted the public with.

Also, chapters are short. Sorry. This was originally gonna be a oneshot but instead it’s the shortest fic in history. Just think of it as a multi-chaptered oneshot, ‘kay? Because that totally makes sense.

(This is the complete opposite of slow burn because my attention span is short.)

Combine two lovestruck idiots and one confused hero, and here we are.


	2. Unsuspecting Victims

“Wildchild.”

Link groaned and rolled over. Absolutely not. He was way too tired for that. The hero had spent the entire day helping Bolson and Karson build new houses and he was exhausted. He knew he should be traveling west toward the next Divine Beast - Naboris or Medoh, he hadn’t decided yet which - but he had wanted to make a stop in Hateno Village. After sleeping in caves and stables, he was ready to finally spend some time in his own home.

Not to mention the attractive Sheikah that had moved in practically next door.

Link wasn’t sure what to do about the situation. After spending so much time with Ghirahim, he had secretly fallen for him. It was simply unavoidable. Unfortunately, after meeting his new neighbour, he had quickly developed feelings for him as well. Feeling absolutely mixed up, Link had kept quiet about the ordeal. It was best to sort things out for himself first before making his feelings known and possibly ruining everything between them all.

“Hero, I’m not asking again.”

Link let out an unholy screech into his pillow before mumbling into the fabric, “Why are you such an uptight dick biscuit?”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t ask that. Get up,” Ghirahim commanded before turning and walking down the stairs. Even though he was a floor lower, he continued talking to Link. “Sheik stopped by this morning and informed me that Impa would like to speak with you, so we’re traveling to Kakariko Village today.”

“That’ll only take two seconds,” Link grumbled as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “Instant travel, remember?”

“I’m perfectly aware of your ability to travel instantly,” Ghirahim replied with no small sense of annoyance, “but if you sleep all day, we won’t make it there at all.”

Link huffed. “You’re annoying.”

“And you’re simply a joy to live with,” Ghirahim snarkily replied as he headed for the door. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, so get ready. We’re leaving when I return.”

Once the door had closed behind the demon, the blonde Hylian forced himself to get up. He wasn’t sure why the elder of Kakariko Village could possibly want to talk with him - she had told him most everything there was to know that would be of use to him on his journey - but he knew better than to ignore the summoning. So, as always, he pulled on his tan pants and blue Champion’s tunic and prepared himself to play the role of obedient hero, a role he was beginning to resent.

By the time Link had fully dressed himself and attached the Sheikah Slate to his belt, Ghirahim had returned.

“You’re actually up,” Ghirahim noticed. “It’s about time.”

Link rolled his eyes before instantly traveling to the Ta’loh Naeg shrine in Kakariko Village. As his feet met the platform, he noticed that Ghirahim was already below him, climbing the steps to Impa’s house. Jumping off the edge of the small cliff, the hero glided down to Impa’s small porch, landing just between the doors and Ghirahim. Flashing the demon a cocky smirk, Link pushed one of the doors open, Ghirahim following him inside. Surprisingly, Sheik was already there. Bastard sure moved fast.

“Link, there you are,” Impa greeted with her soft voice. “It’s good to see you again.”

Sheik turned to see the hero and demon lord enter the house, Ghirahim looking as bored as ever.

“You needed to see me?” Link asked, approaching the elderly woman.

“Indeed. I was wondering if you might lend me your Sheikah Slate. Purah and I have been wanting to try something.”

Link was intrigued. “What kind of something?”

“Something fun!” a young voice called before a very short woman bounced down the stairs.

“Aunt Purah!” Sheik exclaimed, giving her a hug once the two were close.

Turning her attention to the Hylian, she said, “I’ve been studying the ancient Sheikah technology and working on something special. Unfortunately though, there is only one Sheikah Slate, so I haven’t been able to test out my creation. I was wondering if you’d be willing to lend yours to me for a short while.”

“How long?” Link asked. He was more than willing to hand the device over, but not if it would be weeks before he could get it back. That would mean weeks of being stuck in Kakariko Village feeling absolutely useless and falling behind on his mission. Goddess only knew how much longer princess Zelda could hold back Calamity Ganon.

“Oh, not long!” Purah reassured him. “Less than a day. If it works, you might get a new rune as well.”

Well Link didn’t need to be asked twice. Pulling at the strap on his belt that kept the Slate secure, Link said, “Sure. That should be fine.”

“Great!” the tiny Sheikah scientist exclaimed as the device was handed to her. “I’ll also need to borrow your sword.”

“The Master Sword?” Link asked in confusion, earning a laugh.

“No, silly! Ghirahim.”

Every person in the room turned to look at Ghirahim who simply looked wary. “And why would you require my assistance, madam?”

“The same reason I’ll be needing Sheik,” Purah answered, clearly avoiding answering the question outright. Both Sheik and Ghirahim looked at each other in confusion, Sheik shrugging; he had just as much of an idea as the demon did.

“Excellent!” Purah suddenly exclaimed, denying both men the chance to deny assisting her in whatever crazy experiment she was about to perform. “Link, you can stay in the village until I’m done. It should only be a few hours.”

Link opened his mouth to say something but the little woman was already pushing him out the door.

“See you in a bit!” she said before closing the door in his face.

Surveying the village from the front of Impa’s house, Link wondered what exactly he could do to occupy his time when he noticed a familiar figure sobbing beside an empty pen. When the hell was Cado going to learn how to keep track of his cuccos?


	3. Guess Who, Bitch

Link had arrived in Kakariko Village sometime around noon and, though it was difficult to tell by the position of the sun, he knew it had been at least four hours since then. Whatever Purah was doing, it was definitely taking a little while. Maybe there were issues with the new rune. Was that why she had needed Sheik and Ghirahim? They were both very intelligent men; together, the three of them could surely figure out whatever the issue was.

After helping out around the village - Cado’s cuccos had been put back in their pen and Koko had been taught a few new recipes - Link decided it was high time he learned what was going on. He hated being kept in the dark for so long, especially when the people he was closest to knew what was going on.

Marching up the stairs in front of Impa’s house, the Hylian Champion threw open the doors.

“Okay, I give! I wanna know what’s-”

Link froze in place. Impa and Purah were bickering back and forth, Paya standing off to the side and looking more anxious than ever. That wasn’t what caught his attention though. In the center of the room stood an all too familiar stranger. After Link had busted down the door, everyone finally took notice of him. Three females turned to stare at him and the man finally turned to face him.

Link’s jaw nearly hit the floor.

He was the most perfect mix of Ghirahim and Sheik. Never in his wildest dreams could the hero have imagined a better mix of the two. His long white hair was pulled back in a braid, his long, messy bangs hanging to one side. He was as tall as Ghirahim, but his skin tone resembled Sheik’s; his eyes were a piercing ruby red and a small green diamond was inked into his skin below his left eye. Sheik’s stealth outfit clung to his body, Ghirahim’s mantle resting over top of it, and a light scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck.

Link was sure that, if he wasn’t frozen in place, he would have dropped to his knees and worshiped the man, calling out to the Goddess and thanking her for this marvelous gift.

Unfortunately, the man’s perfect face looked absolutely pissed.

“Can you believe this!” he exclaimed, looking straight at Link. Goddamn, even his voice was a perfect mix of the two. “This foolish woman ruined me!”

“What in the name of Calamity cock is going on here?” Link asked.

Purah finally spoke up. “Well, I’ve been working on a new rune. It has the ability to fuse items, such as two pieces of clothing to give extra advantages, food items to increase the durability or strength of effects, and other items. We tested it on several things and it worked perfectly. So really, it was a success!”

“You called this a success?” the man practically screeched.

“As you can see,” Impa said, “Purah decided it would be a good idea to test it on people as well. Unfortunately, the fusion seemed to be too much for the rune to handle, and it broke almost immediately.”

“You’re stuck like that?” Link asked, finding it hard to keep from busting out in laughter.

“Absolutely not!” the demon Sheikah yelled. “You!” he said, pointing a finger at Purah. “Fix that rune! I cannot be stuck like this forever!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Calm down, crabby.”

“Crabby? CRABBY? How would you like to be two intolerable people fused together!”

The tiny scientist rolled her eyes. “I already apologized. Will you just calm down? I’ll work on the rune. For now, just, I don’t know. Go do something. Stop bothering me and let me work.”

The hybrid man looked absolutely livid and before he could continue ranting, Link spoke up. “Hey, how about we go do something in town? Give her a chance to work on the rune.”

The man turned, his expression softening a little. With a sigh, he agreed and followed the hero out of the house. It was a good thing Link wasn’t in charge of the runes; if it was up to him, it would never be fixed.


	4. 20 Questions

“If you don’t stop staring at me, I’m going to slap you so hard, your eyes pop out of your skull.”

“Someone’s grumpy,” Link replied, forcing himself to look away. The two had decided to go for a walk past the fairy fountain and they had just arrived at the Lanayru West Gate.

“Of course I’m grumpy!” the man exclaimed. “You’d be grumpy too if you were made up of idiots!”

Link snickered. “Crab cakes.”

“You’re this close,” he said, holding up his fingers, “to losing your eyes.”

“Your fingers are touching…?” Link stated in confusion.

“Precisely,” he said before reaching for Link, attempting to smack the back of the hero’s head. Link narrowly dodged the attack. It seemed that when a powerful demon was combined with a stealthy and lightning fast Sheikah, he became even quicker than both of them.

As they continued walking, the demon/ninja brooding beside him, Link began talking.

“Okay, I’m dying to know.”

“Of course you are,” the exasperated man said.

“Tell me how it works.”

“What do you want to know, precisely?”

“Are you just Ghirahim and Sheik combined? Are both of them able to hear me right now? Are you, like, two spirits in one body? Did you get certain abilities from them? What should I call you?”

Link’s partner groaned. “You’re just full of questions, aren’t you?”

Link actually nodded. That fucking oblivious man actually nodded his head to the rhetorical question.

“To begin with,” the man started, “I suppose you can call me Sheikahim.”

“That’s lame,” Link commented, earning a fierce look from the ninja-hybrid that shut him up real fast.

“Hero, shut the fuck up before I end you.”

“Okay,” Link meekly said. Sheikahim definitely got his attitude from Ghirahim. No question about that.

“To answer your questions, yes, I am a combination of Sheik and Ghirahim. I received attributes from both of them, but no, they cannot hear you. I’m essentially their best qualities in one independent, sentient body.”

“So you’re like, the best of both worlds.”

“A very astute observation.”

“That’s pretty cool, not gonna lie.”

“Indeed.”

“So what kind of powers did you get?”

“An excellent question. I have no idea.”

“Well try it out then,” Link encouraged like the good role model he was.

“Well we already know I have Sheikah reflexes,” Sheikahim said, holding up one of his hands and studying it for a moment before snapping. He instantly disappeared, reappearing a moment later a few feet ahead. “And it would seem I can teleport as well.”

“What else?” the Hylian excitedly asked, running to catch up.

“I’m also a master of seduction,” Sheikahim said with a sly look.

Link rolled his eyes though he couldn’t keep himself from getting his hopes up, a small rush of excitement flooding through him at the implication.

“Sure you are,” Link said, walking past him.

Moving to catch up, Sheikahim asked, “You dare to doubt a Sheikah Lord as powerful as me?”

“You made that up,” Link said, calling him on his bullshit.

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“You might think you’re all that and a bag of rupees, but you’re not,” Link said. Damn, it was fun to rile him up.

“I’ll prove it to you then,” the man said before gracefully swiveling to stand right in front of Link, stooping down to stare him straight in the face as he lifted a hand and ran his thumb over Link’s cheek. The hero nearly melted but forced himself to keep it together, pushing Sheikahim’s hand away, his face burning red.

“That’s cheating.”

“How so?”

“Because you’re literally the combination of the two people I already like,” Link blurted, immediately regretting it. Sheikahim might not directly be Ghirahim and Sheik, but Link couldn’t be sure the two men wouldn’t be able to remember anything that happened.

“Interesting,” Sheikahim chuckled as he returned to walking. “It seems I’m beginning with an advantage then.”

“And what if I don’t want to be seduced?” Link stubbornly asked. The question was complete bullshit and he knew it but he was also a stubborn ass.

Sheikahim chuckled again. “Based on what I’ve just learned, that is a complete and utter lie.” Glancing at Link from the corner of his eye, a devious smirk spread across his face. “But don’t worry, hero. When I’m done with you, you’ll want nothing more.”


	5. Inequitable Compromise

By the time the sun had set, Link and Sheikahim had returned to Kakariko Village. The two had spent time in the outskirts of the village wandering; they had even defeated a silver Lynel together, a task made much simpler with a powerful being like Sheikahim to assist Link.

Flopping back on the purple sheets of the large mattress, Link asked, “Well?”

Before resting at the Shuteye Inn, the demon ninja had stopped by Impa’s house to check on Purah’s progress in restoring the rune.

“She’s barely begun! What the hell has she been doing all day?”

“You know Purah. She gets distracted easily, even when she’s working on a special project. I’m sure she’ll have it fixed soon.”

“Bloody Goddess, we’ll be lucky if she has it fixed by the time you face Ganon!” Sheikahim exclaimed as he took a seat on the edge of the mattress.

“I’m sure you can find something to do in the meantime,” Link said as he kicked off his boots.

“If I wanted something to do, I have you right here.”

Link turned red at the implication, freezing from his task of tugging off his tunic. Sheikahim either didn’t notice or didn’t care though.

Pulling off his mantle and moving to his Sheikah armour, he continued. “I can’t believe that woman would deem it acceptable to experiment on people. She’s experimented on someone before, and look where that got her.”

That was true. She was stuck in a child’s body because of an experiment gone wrong, the effects of which she hadn’t even bothered to try and reverse yet. Then again, maybe she enjoyed being young again, even if she was a lot younger than she had been trying to make herself.

“Well what are you going to do until she gets it fixed?” Link asked, resuming his tugging at the hem of his tunic, pulling the light fabric over his head and tossing it somewhere past the end of the bed.

Keeping his gaze turned away from Sheikahim, Link began undoing his belt and pulling off his pants. From the other side of the bed, his companion said, “I suppose I’ll just have to win you over.”

“How about a serious answer,” Link requested, tossing the tan article of clothing in the same direction as his tunic.

“Who said I wasn’t being serious?” The grin in his voice was obvious and Link turned to find the man in only a violet pair of boxers. Fuck shrines, _this_ was a true major test of strength.

“Just stay on your half of the bed,” Link grumbled, rolling over so he wasn’t facing Sheikahim and forcing himself to close his eyes. He knew he wouldn’t be getting much sleep, but he might as well try. After all, it took a lot of energy to deal with the snarky hybrid sitting beside him.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Sheikahim cooed, leaning over to roll Link onto his back. Once he had the hero where he wanted him, he quickly shifted to lay himself on top of Link, pinning him in place against the mattress.

“I only bite a little,” Sheikahim said with a sly smirk, grabbing Link’s hand and nipping his pale fingertips, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Oh Hylia, this was going to be difficult.

“S-Sheikahim, seriously,” Link said, but he wasn’t sure what exactly he was trying to convey. On the one hand, he most definitely did not want to stop him; on the other hand, this was a part of the demon ninja’s game and he most certainly didn’t want to lose.

A tongue lightly touching the ends of his fingers had Link nearly giving in.

“Okay!” he almost shouted in frustration. “A compromise.”

Sheikahim leaned back a little, interested in what the hero was proposing. “Go on.”

Link had no idea what he was going to offer. He just didn’t want to lose this stupid game.

…

“I’m waiting.”

Yep, Link was fucked, and not in the way he wanted either.

“I have a proposal for you, then,” Sheikahim finally said when he realized that Link really wasn’t going to say anything.

“I won’t try to seduce you, I’ll drop the game entirely” Sheikahim offered, the grin already on his face, “if you admit how much you want me.”

Link nearly choked, not-so-subtly coughing to cover that fact. “That sounds like a shitty compromise.”

“This is an expiring offer,” he replied in a singsong voice, holding up his hand. Counting down from five, Link watched with a dash of anxiety as his fingers began to lower, counting down the seconds. He didn’t have much of a choice, did he?

“Fine!” Link exclaimed, going more or less limp beneath Sheikahim in defeat. Was he really going to have to do this?

“I’m waiting.”

Guess so.

“I…”

Nope, he couldn’t do it.

“How much do you want me?” Sheikahim prompted, leaning down to press his lips lightly to Link’s chin in a soft kiss.

Link let out a small sigh before embarrassingly mumbling, “Bad.”

The word was spoken quietly and Sheikahim said, “What was that? I couldn’t hear you, sweetheart.”

Link glared daggers at him but repeated the word just slightly louder.

“Oh, come on. You’ll have to do better than that,” Sheikahim teased, placing another kiss to Link’s skin, this time on his jaw. “Try again.”

The Hylian champion threw his head back against the pillow, groaning as he threw his arm over his eyes dramatically. “I can’t.”

Sheikahim’s finger ran idly up Link’s arm teasingly. “It’s not that hard. Here, how about this.”

Link removed his arm from over his eyes to watch Sheikahim sit up, now straddling his hips. Well that certainly wasn’t doing anything good for him.

“Look at me,” Sheikahim commanded and Link was helplessly captivated by the power in his voice. He didn’t even think about disobeying the order.

The demon hybrid already knew the power he had over Link, but he still enjoyed watching Link surrender to him.

“You’ve got me all alone, _Link_.”

The way his name was said ran shivers down the hero’s spine.

“So what do you want to do with me?”

There was no ignoring the highly suggestive tone and paired with the words, Link felt absolutely helpless.

“All those things you’ve thought about Sheik? About Ghirahim? Would you like to do that? Right now?”

Link’s throat was dry and his mouth opened and closed several times; he knew he looked like a bass out of water but he couldn’t make his mind focus on any one thing.

Leaning down, Sheikahim licked the shell of Link’s pointed ear before whispering, “All you’ve got to do is tell me how much you want me, _Link_.”

And then Link broke.


	6. Game Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghirahim is a total top and Sheik is a total bottom which means Sheikahim is a power bottom all the way

Straddling Link’s hips, Sheikahim slowly ground his hips down against Link’s. A breathy noise, something caught between a sigh and a moan, left his lips, and Link moaned in response. Battle scarred hands gripped the outside of Sheikahim’s thighs, kneading the soft flesh as said man continued to grind against him.

He was weak, that was for sure. After Sheikahim had whispered those words in his ear, Link had completely caved in, his embarrassment forgotten as his arousal grew and he babbled on and on about how much he wanted, how much he craved Sheikahim. It was downright embarrassing and he knew he’d feel the full extent of his embarrassment later. For now though, it could wait. Right now, he had a hot demon ninja in his lap, grinding back on him like it was his favourite thing in the world to do. And who knows. Maybe it was.

Leaning down, the hybrid continued to grind against the hero as he breathed against Link’s ear before whispering, “Tell me, hero. How bad do you wanna fuck me?”

Link groaned lowly before stumbling over his words, managing to fumble out, “R-Really bad.”

Hylia, was he weak.

“Prove it,” Sheikahim purred, licking up Link’s neck before attaching his lips to the pale skin, sucking a dark mark against his neck.

Link wasn’t sure if he’d ever done this before his century long sleep, but he allowed his instincts and feelings to guide him on, just doing what felt good. His hands wandered from Sheikahim’s thighs to his ass, grabbing fistfuls of his ass through his boxers and earning a light, breathy chuckle from the other man. The taller man opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by a harsh slap to his ass, a moan taking the place of whatever words he was going to say.

Well that boosted his confidence.

Slipping his hands under the violet fabric of Sheikahim’s boxers, Link began rubbing the tan, smooth skin, darting up to engage Sheikahim in a fierce kiss. Though he was already on the top, the ninja planted his hands against Link’s exposed chest, instantly dominating the kiss; as the demon sucked on his lower lip and slipped his tongue in against Link’s own, Link practically melted beneath him.

Finally, the two were ripped apart as Sheikahim grumbled, “Fuck it,” and climbed off of him, wasting no time in tearing off his boxers, giving the hero a pointed look to do the same. Well, Link didn’t need to be told twice. Hooking his thumbs under the flexible waistband of his last article of clothing, Link tugged it off, barely having enough time to throw it off to the side before Sheikahim was on him again.

Link only thought he had been aroused before. With Sheikahim latched onto his lips, his entire body pressed against Link’s to pin him to the mattress, and their exposed erections finally in direct contact with each other’s heated flesh, Link felt ridiculously turned on.

Something gently pressed into his mouth and Link’s eyes shot open to see Sheikahim still attached to him, his tongue rubbing against his lips, as two of his long, tan fingers pressed into Link’s mouth.

Holy hell. Who knew Ghirahim and Sheik could be this lewd?

A loud groan left the hero as he sucked on the digits, running his tongue over and between them as a third finger was pressed in.

A low purr vibrated in Sheikahim’s chest as he pulled back enough to watch Link suck his fingers. “Eager, are we?”

Link pulled back to grumble, “Shut up,” and Sheikahim only chuckled, sitting up on Link’s thighs as he reached behind himself. It wasn’t lube, but if Sheikahim felt comfortable using only spit, Link wasn’t about to question him.

Watching the man’s face, Link could tell the moment he pressed a finger in, his face relaxing and his breaths becoming deeper as he thrusted the finger in and out of himself, quickly adding a second. Sheikahim’s unoccupied hand drifted down to gently grab Link, giving him a few lazy strokes and earning a sharp inhale from the legendary hero. Wanting to speed things along, he went ahead and added a third finger, groaning at the stretch. Going down on Link would hurt at first, that was for sure, but he was ready to get on to the main event.

A few more thrusts inside of himself later, Sheikahim withdrew all three fingers, sliding up to hover over Link’s groin. Spitting into his hand twice, the demon reached down to coat Link in his saliva, revelling in the high pitched whine it drew from the Hylian.

“Now tell me, Link,” Sheikahim lowly said, pressing his ass against Link’s cock. “How bad do you _actually_ want me?”

Link looked practically desperate as he said, “Sheikahim, I swear to Hylia, if you don’t fuck me right now I’m going t-”

He cut off with a groan as Sheikahim slid down on his cock, maintaining eye contact the whole time and, oh Hylia, if he said that wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever seen, he’d be lying. With the wonderful friction, Link couldn’t help but involuntarily buck his hips up, completely sheathing himself inside Sheikahim. A hand grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at the man taking his cock.

“Make no mistake, hero,” Sheikahim groaned. “ _I_ am the one in control.”

Link helplessly nodded, grabbing the man’s thighs and rubbing his palms against the other’s hot flesh, surrendering himself to the other man. After much too long, Sheikahim finally rose up a little, quickly dropping back down on Link’s cock and cursing quietly. The Hylian champion let out a curse of his own, bucking up against Sheikahim.

As fast as lightning, Link’s hands were pulled from Sheikahim’s thighs and pinned above his head.

“One more move and I’ll leave you to finish yourself,” Sheikahim growled before nipping his ear, pulling a whimper from Link’s throat and eventually, a reluctant nod. Satisfied with that response, Sheikahim lifted himself again before dropping back down, his hips flush against Link’s. The speed quickly increased and with Link pinned to the mattress, another man riding his cock, he was sure he was on the brink of death. He’d fought an entire camp of Lizalfos, Lynels, scourges of Ganon, and here we was, about to be wiped out by mind-blowing sex. It was ridiculous, but Link wouldn’t have it any other way.

The rhythm and speed that Sheikahim had established was incredible; every thrust hammered against his hips, punishing with the pace that they were going at. And all the while, Link was helpless but to lay there and take it. That simple thought - the idea of control being taken from him in the best way - pushed him closer to his release and a loud moan left his throat, filling the room and more than likely alerting the other residents of the inn just what was going on behind their closed door. Not that Link cared.

“Do you like that, Link?” Sheikahim panted, his long white hair falling messily from its braid. The beautiful white strands stuck to his face, glued in place by the perspiration that clung to his body and Link had half a mind to stop and worship him right then and there. He quickly abandoned the thought when Sheikahim’s hands disappeared from his wrists and he pressed their chests together, laying on top of Link to kiss him fervently and sloppily as he thrusted his hips back, continuing to ride Link.

Reaching between their bodies, Link got a firm grip on Sheikahim’s cock, pumping him in time to their quick thrusts.

“Shit,” Sheikahim breathed out harshly against Link’s lips. “I’m gonna come, Link.”

“Me too,” Link groaned, his voice sounding hoarse, before he surged forward and captured Sheikahim’s lips once again. The hand on his partner’s cock sped up, his wrist twisting on every upstroke, and an uncharacteristic high pitched sound buzzed in Sheikahim’s throat before he thrust his hips back sharply, pounding himself back on Link.

“Do you wanna come, Link?” Sheikahim asked, receiving a desperate nod from Link. The man chuckled. “I wanna hear you.”

“Please, Sheikahim,” Link panted out, his blonde hair a total mess around his face. “Let me come, please.”

“Well, since you asked nicely…” Sheikahim redoubled his efforts, sitting up and slamming himself down on Link’s hips harshly. One of his hands came up to cup Link’s face.

“Such a good boy,” he breathed out, petting his thumb over Link’s cheek. “Come for me, Link.”

With a groan, Link tossed his head back into the pillow, his eyes pinching closed as he thrusted up into Sheikahim a few more times before the ninja pulled off, taking both of them into his hand and pumping quickly. A strangled cry shot from Link’s throat as he came into the hand around his cock. A similar sound was heard from the other man as he came as well.

Completely spent and boneless on the mattress, Link’s eyes cracked open and he caught sight of Sheikahim. His hair was a mess, long bangs framing his face in the most beautiful display; his tan skin was flushed and his eyes were closed as he hovered over Link, his jaw slack and mouth hung open as he still sat on Link’s thighs. A tired hand came up to cup his face and the demon’s red eyes shot open, staring intently at Link for a moment before slipping closed again.

“Lay down,” Link urged, petting Sheikahim’s thigh gently. Since when had he gone so soft?

Sheikahim’s eyes opened again, fixing him with a tired but quizzical look; nevertheless, he relented and flopped to the side, dropping his dirty hand against his stomach and smearing the white fluid over his tanned skin as his eyes closed once more.

Though he was tired, Link forced himself up, making his way to the basin of water to grab a rag and wet it before returning to the bed. Sheikahim remained quiet, his eyes staying closed, as Link thoroughly wiped him down. When the two were finally clean, Link flopped into bed beside Sheikahim, wasting no time in throwing one leg over the other man’s waist and resting his head against his shoulder. Though the man made an annoyed sound, he still wrapped an arm around Link, hugging him closer.

“I told you I was a master of seduction,” Sheikahim murmured into Link’s hair.

“Sheikahim,” Link groaned against his chest, “if you don’t shut up, I’m going to cut your dick off.”

“No you won’t,” Sheikahim replied with a chuckle. “You love it too much.”

“If I remember correctly, you were the one riding me, not the other way around.”

“For now,” Sheikahim replied before the two went silent and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Oh No

“She better have that damn rune fixed,” Sheikahim grumbled as the hero and himself left the inn. From the moment they had awoken, the ninja had done nothing but mumble under his breath about the Sheikah scientist.

“I’m sure she’s fixed it,” Link said, rolling his eyes.

In front of Impa’s house, Sheikahim sprinted up the steps and threw open the doors. The three Sheikah women were gathered in the main room and Purah jumped in surprise when the two men entered.

“For the love of the Goddess, please tell me you fixed the rune,” Link immediately said, looking to Purah. “He won’t shut up about it and it’s driving me insane.”

“I didn’t hear you asking me to shut up last night,” Sheikahim retorted and Link nearly clocked him right then.

Paya’s face went a deep shade of red and she covered her face with her hands, mumbling into her hands, “Oh my goodness,” before retreating to her room upstairs.

“Yes,” Purah sighed, already fed up with the two horny shits standing in front of her. “I’ve fixed the rune and also managed to create one that will undo the changes that have already occurred. It was quite easy; I simply had to reverse the algorithm and than progr-”

“Whatever,” Sheikahim interrupted, “just fix me.”

Purah sighed again in irritation before holding up the Sheikah Slate with her tiny hands and pointing it toward Sheikahim.

“Now hold still,” she murmured before pressing a button on the screen. A bright light enveloped Sheikahim for a handful of seconds and when the light receded, Ghirahim and Sheik were standing side by side. The two looked at each other in confusion for a moment before looking back at Purah. The entire time, Link stood to the side, watching with fascination and a small sense of sadness. Hopefully, Purah would leave the rune on the Sheikah Slate.

“What happened?” Sheik asked, glancing between Purah and Link, searching for an explanation.

“I’ll tell you later,” Link simply replied; he didn’t feel like explaining the whole thing right then. Of course, there were a few details he’d probably leave out of the story anyway.

Glancing up at Purah, Ghirahim saw her still pointing the Sheikah Slate at him.

“Purah, what are you-?”

His words were cut off as she pressed another button and a bright light surrounded Ghirahim and Link. Within a matter of seconds, the two were fused together and Sheik stood in dumbfounded wonder as he watched. When the light disappeared, a new man was left standing there. He was a little taller than Sheik with hair that lightly touched his shoulders, white streaked with dark gold. Link’s champion’s tunic was paired with white, tight-fitting, diamond patterned pants, a blue diamond hanging from one of his ears. When the man turned to look at Sheik, the ninja realized that he had a brown eye and a blue eye, an odd but beautiful combination.

“Damn,” Purah mumbled. “The rune broke again.”

Sheik turned away from the man, swallowing hard. “W-What broke?”

“The rune, it broke again. It’ll probably be another day before I can get it fixed. It’s not difficult to repair, just time consuming.”

“So I’m stuck with him all day?” Sheik nearly squawked, not sure whether or not he should be excited or nervous at the prospect of having to spend all day with this handsome hybrid.

“I’m not all that bad,” the man said cheerfully, locking Sheik in a headlock and messing up his hair. Sheik squirmed out of his grasp, taking a step back to fully inspect the man, looking him up and down.

A small smirk was etched on his features as Sheik’s eyes drifted over his body. “See something you like?”

Sheik’s face went red and he turned away. “No!”

The man chuckled. “Bullshit. You’ve got it bad, Sheiky.”

“Do not!” Sheik whined like a child, only earning a laugh from the new man.

And watching him laugh, his alluring voice only drawing Sheik in more, the ninja could only think one thing: "Oh no, he's hot!"


End file.
